


Beneath a moonlit sky

by Cigarettes_and_Valentines



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Lunar Eclipse, M/M, but kinda late srry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_Valentines/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_Valentines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi drags Kaiba out to see the lunar eclipse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath a moonlit sky

Jounouchi glanced out of the window impatiently. The moon had already begun to rise, and flooded Kaiba’s office with silvery light. Behind him, he heard the soft tapping of Kaiba at work, writing emails or whatever it was that he needed to do at nine o’clock at night.

“Hurry up!” Jounouchi whined. “We’re gonna miss it.”

“We’ll be fine.” Kaiba replied without looking up from his laptop as he sent another email. “The eclipse doesn’t even reach its peak for another two hours. And besides, we can see the whole thing from the windows anyways. I don’t know why you’re so insistent on us having to go to the middle of nowhere to see it.”

“It’ll be _fun._ ” Jounouchi insisted. “Why would you wanna watch it here when you can go somewhere you can get a _really_ good look at the sky?” Kaiba carried on typing. Jounouchi had a fair point. Going to a place where the light pollution that plagued cities was absent would make the sight more spectacular. He glanced up and Jounouchi, who stood with his hands pressed against the large glass windows spanning across one side of his office, staring out at the view of the city below. Jounouchi watched as the streets below him teemed with life. Cars, motorcycles, people who were are all bustling along the brightly lit roads. Domino City was pretty beautiful when you stopped to take it all in. Kaiba smiled as he saw the expression of slight awe and wonder traced on Jounouchi’s face. To think that there was once a time when he would have wanted nothing more than to wipe that soft smile off of the blonde’s face, permanently. But times change, he guessed, and now there were other things that he’d rather do to that mouth than throw a punch at it.

He sent off the last email and got to his feet. While Jounouchi was still engrossed in all that was happening below, Kaiba snuck up behind him and slid an arm around his waist. He smirked as Jounouchi jumped at the sudden touch.

“Hey! He protested. Kaiba simply smiled and gently squeezed his lover’s waist.

“It’s beautiful at night isn’t it?” Kaiba asked.

“Yeah.” Jounouchi replied. “You can see so far, it’s incredible.”

“Hmm. That’s why I picked this as my office. The view is perfect for blondes who keep distracting me from my work.” He teased.

“So there’s more than one?” Jounouchi raised an eyebrow.

“Oh no, there’s only one.” Kaiba removed his hand from Jounouchi’s waist and instead took his hand. “But trust me, he does the work of about five.”

“Well that’s just being efficient,” Jounouchi said with a grin. “I thought you’d understand that, being a CEO and all.” Kaiba chuckled, which gave Jounouchi even more of an excuse to smile. When he heard Kaiba laugh, and no, not his maniacal laugh, the way he laughed when truly was happy, Jounouchi couldn’t help but smile. He would smile and his eyes would light up and if he laughed enough his cheeks would start to turn the softest shade of pink. At that moment, he didn’t look like Seto Kaiba, CEO if KaibaCorp and business prodigy. Instead he just looked like a regular person, who didn’t have all the responsibilies and burdens that Kaiba did. It was probably good for him, Jounouchi figured, to laugh once in a while and let go of all that baggage, even just for a few seconds.

“So are we ready to go?” Kaiba asked. Jounouchi nodded.

“I packed a blanket and a picnic and everything we’d need.” He replied. “It’s all in the car, ready.”

“Wow.” Kaiba said, impressed. “You’re really being prepared for this.”

“The next one’s in nineteen years, Seto. I don’t wanna mess up our chance to see this.” Jounouchi said, following Kaiba as they left his office and headed for the parking lot.

“And who’s to say that we won’t be able to see the next one together in nineteen years, Katsuya?” Kaiba asked, giving Jounouchi’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Hmm.” Jounouchi said thoughfully. “I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about that far ahead. A lot can change in nineteen years.” He looked up at Kaiba, watching the smile on his face fade slightly. However neither did Kaiba let go of his hand or acknowledge his statement past a noncommittal “Hmph.”

“Our spot is already programed into the GPS system isn’t it?” Kaiba changed the topic, for which Jounouchi was fairly relieved.

“Yeah.” He replied. “Just follow the directions we’ll be there in no time.” ‘No time’ actually turned out to be more like half an hour. They sat in the car for half an hour, Kaiba listening to Jounouchi go on and on about lunar eclipses. He explained how they were caused (even though Kiaba had made a point of telling him that he did, in fact, already know), before going on to talk about the moon and the stars and every other celestial body he could think of. Kaiba listened while Jounouchi continued to talk at length about how amazing space was, how magnificent, beautiful and awe-inspiring it was. Towards the end of the car ride, Kaiba was sure he’d heard enough about space for a lifetime.

By the time they had finally reached the quiet hillside that Jounouchi had planned on taking them to, the eclipse was already starting. A sliver of the moon had already been engulfed by shadows. The couple paused to stare up at the moon. Away from all the lights of the city, the stars shone brightly in the dark night sky. Stars neither of them knew the names to lit the grassy hillside in a greyish light. Jounouchi smiled and went to find a good spot, with a blanket under his arm, a picnic basket in one hand and Kaiba’s hand in the other. He climbed almost to the top of the hill, before he finally let go of Kaiba’s hand and lay down the blanket.

“This looks like a great spot, right?” He asked. Kaiba nodded and replied with another “hmm” before sitting down on the blanket.

“What’s wrong, Seto?” Jounouchi asked, sitting down next to him. “Why aren’t you excited?”

“It’s just an eclipse, Katsuya. It’s a perfectly normal occurrence in the universe. There’s not need to make a deal about it.” Kaiba said coldy, turning to look at the sky.

“But they’re rare for us!” Jounouchi protested. “We’re probably only gonna see two or three in our lives. Why not make the most of it?”

“I could have been able to see the thing from my office, Katsuya. Hell, I could even just look at pictures online tomorrow to see it.” Kaiba responded shortly. There was a touch of annoyance in his voice that Jounouchi was quick to pick up on. He knew Seto Kaiba very well, and if he didn’t figure out how to stop making his boyfriend so cranky as soon as possible, his mood would worsen throughout the night, spoiling Jounouchi’s chance to see the astronomical marvel.

“But that’s not the same as being here, is it? Getting to see it with your own eyes, without all the city lights getting in the way.” Jounouchi turned to face Kaiba. In the moonlight, he could just about make out narrowed eyes and a small scowl on Kaiba’s face. In hope that it would save his night, Jounouchi reached his hand across to take Kaiba’s again.

“What’s up?” He asked. “Don’t you wanna see the eclipse?”

“Well we’re here already, so we might as well.” Kaiba replied, releasing Jounouchi’s hand in order to lie down on the blanket. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. At least he’d gotten a chance to lie down and get some peace and quiet out of this.

“But why are you being like that for?” Jounouchi frowned. “Did you still have some work to finish off or something? I mean, the peak only lasts until about eleven. After that we can go back and you can finish your work once we’ve gotten a good look at the moon.” Kaiba sighed. He rolled over to his side, facing Jounouchi.

“The moon, the moon, the moon,” He groaned. “That’s all you’ve been talking about for most of the day. You haven’t even once asked me how my day was, or even had a conversation that didn’t have anything to do with space. All you’ve cared about is the damn moon and it’s pissing me off. It’d be nice if you paid that much attention to me for once.”

“Seto?” Jounouchi asked.

“What?”

“Are you saying that you’re jealous?” He tried to fight the smile that was stretching across his lips. “Because I’m paying more attention to the moon than I am to you?”

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“Oh no. I’m not laughing, really.” Jounouchi replied quickly. “I just – well I just think that it’s a little silly.”

“Oh yeah?” Jounouchi could almost feel Kaiba’s glare penetrating his skin. He took a deep breath and slid down next to him, lazily trailing a hand down his side.

“Yeah, I mean, the lunar eclipse is awesome, but it only happens once every nineteen years. You’re there every day.” He said with a soft smile.

“And so what?” Kaiba replied. “That still doesn’t mean much.”

“Seto.” Jounouchi leaned in, closing the distance between them. “It does. The eclipse will be gone by the end of the night, but I’ll still have you, right? And besides, I can’t do this with the moon, can I?” He leaned in even further to press a quick, soft kiss against Kaiba’s lips. He watched with a smile at the momentary look of surprise which always crept onto Kaiba’s face when he kissed him like that.

“No. I guess not.” Kaiba turned to look up at the stars, letting Jounouchi reach down to take his hand again, entwining their fingers together.

“You know I thought that this would be romantic.” Jounouchi said.

“Romantic?”

“Yeah, you’re always up late working.” Jounouchi explained. “I figured it’d be nice if you got a break for a while. Got a chance to look up at the stars and just relax for once.” Kaiba smiled. It was incredibly hard to stay angry at Jounouchi for any length of time. And his thoughtfulness made it even harder. He looked up at the stars again and over to the man lying next to him. He couldn’t deny that Jounouchi cared about him, and just because he found the prospect of a lunar eclipse more exciting than a recount of annoying rich businessmen could be, that didn’t mean that Jounouchi didn’t care about him. He gave Jounouchi’s hand a squeeze and when Jounouchi turned to face him, he kissed his cheek with a wide smile on his face. Now it was Jounouchi’s turn to look surprised.

“Thank you.” Kaiba said. “And you were right, the view is much better here than it would have been in the city.”

“Better than your office window?”

“Much better.” Kaiba smiled.

They watched as the shadow slowy engulfed the moon, turning it a bright red-orange. It really was magnificent. He looked over at Jounuochi. He eyes were wide and his lips slightly parted, his face covered in awe. He looked absolutely stunning in that moment, the way his lips moved ever so slightly and his eyes shone in the light of the red moon. Kaiba reached out to run his hand along Jounouchi’s cheek, gently turning his face towards him.

“Huh?” Jounouchi began but before he could say anything else, Kaiba pressed his lips against Jounouchi’s, gently at first, but when he felt him respond, he deepened the kiss. While they pressed their lips together, he ran his hands through luscious blonde hair. He pulled himself closer, needing to feel the warmth of Jounouchi’s body against his. After what felt like an eternity, he let out a gasp and continued to trail kisses down Jounouchi’s neck.

“Kaiba.” Jounouchi breathed, his breath hitching as he felt Kaiba’s mouth against his collarbone.

“You’re too cute when you make that face.” Kaiba replied between kisses. He ran his hands across Jounouchi’s arms, then slid them under his shirt, craving the touch of his flesh against his own. “Guess it’s a good thing you love the moon so damn much.”

“Not as much as you.” Jounouchi replied, before returning the favour with hungry kisses of his own.

“Now who doesn’t care about the eclipse?” Kaiba smirked and whispered in Jounouchi’s ear after a few passionate minutes.

“You can take me to the next one.” Jounouchi shrugged. “In nineteen years.”

“Sure thing.” Kaiba replied and pulled Jounouchi close to him one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda meant for this to be out earlier but uni essays and tests are a bitch. Anyways, enjoy and please leave a comment!


End file.
